


Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Almost Drowning, Brendon and Ryan force Patrick to join along, Fear of the Beach, Fluff, Its not angst I swear, M/M, Patrick's scared of the beach, Pete's a lifeguard, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall Patrick would love to be anywhere but the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Eyes and Flooded Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashlynn Monique (Hope)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashlynn+Monique+%28Hope%29).



> I had to write this a bit quick since I've got a few requests from my friends and Ive gotta finish my other fanfic (Update should be soon)
> 
> Anyway my friend Hope (The Patrick to my Pete) requested this. Basically Pete's a lifeguard and Patrick really hates the beach. 
> 
> I tried Hope! I Hope (wink) you like it
> 
> I didn't exactly review this for any grammar errors or anything so I apologize in advance for whatever may seem wrong

Patrick Stump detested the beach. He hated it, though he’s never actually been to one before. At least until today.

It was probably the fact that he was just deathly afraid of water. He’s never tried it, and he swore to himself that he would never try to swim in the ocean. He’s heard plenty of stories about people who’ve drowned during swimming. Hell, he’s even heard tales about shark attacks in the sea (okay sure not every beach)

But yeah, he’d rather stay away. He appreciates life enough to keep it.

Besides, there’re plenty of reasons on why he despises the beach. For example, everyone is practically half-naked. It made him feel left out, since he was just way to self conscious to pull off his own shirt. Seeing everyone in their swimsuit while he was here dressed in swimming trunks and a t-shirt? Not the best situation to be stuck in.

It wasn’t his decision to be here, anyway. Brendon and Ryan had dragged him here. They ignored every excuse Patrick had the ability to come up with and reassured him that everything would be fine (which mind you, no it wasn’t, he knew this)

So here he was, on one of the deadliest places on the planet. You know, since it’s near the ocean…and it could drown you…the waves can take you away…. and sharks! See? They’re plenty of reasons on why the beach is a dangerous place.

And maybe he was being just a bit overdramatic here, but it didn’t matter. Patrick Stump was no fan of the beach.

Except for maybe that cute lifeguard here. Tattoos roamed his body. Patrick’s favorite was definitely the thorns on his collarbone or the bat/heart tattoo beneath his navel.  

But whatever. That wasn’t the point.

Overall Patrick would love to be anywhere but the beach.

Wait! Maybe he should hang by the lifeguard’s massively tall chair. Hopefully he’ll notice him? It wouldn’t hurt to try.

“Hey Patrick!” a familiar voice called.

Fuck.

He huffed and tried to ignore Brendon’s calling. He wasn’t too successful, due to the fact the younger man was walking towards him, along with Ryan. He huffed.

“Yes Brendon?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Yo you should come to the water with us” Brendon encouraged.

Patrick shook his head.

“There’s no way you’re getting me near that water”

Brendon raised an eyebrow.

“Then why did you join-?”

“Brendon, babe, you practically dragged him here” Ryan interrupted, crossing his arms.

Brendon waved him off and directed his attention back to Patrick.

“I did not. Come on dude” Brendon offered. 

Patrick continued to shake his head stubbornly.

“Whatever man. Let’s go, babe. He’ll come along eventually” Brendon sighed dramatically.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled softly a the blonde before following Brendon back to the water.

Patrick watched them go, holding hands and just being as happy as ever. He’d like to have something like them one day.

He sighed and just took a seat on the sand. He watched the happy couples splashing in the water while some sun bathed. Sometimes the sap would make him cringe. Maybe being single isn’t that bad. 

He quickly took a glance at the lifeguard and turned away just as quick.

He couldn’t help himself. The guy made shirtless look good. Patrick’s sure the hot lifeguard doesn’t even know he’s down there and staring up at him. 

The guy was buff and was clearly muscular. Patrick can just imagine the way he’d get pinned down by those arms-

_ 'Fuck. Patrick no, don’t think like that. You better stop that!' _

He groaned at his own thoughts as he stared into the water.

The sound of waves crashing was relaxing, he’d give it that.

He let out a small laugh as he caught sight of Ryan thrown over Brendon’s shoulder. They were both laughing with joy.

Okay, Patrick admits it’s really fucking adorable.

Patrick debates on getting in these waters for the first time in his life before he makes a move to get up. There’s a first time for everything. It’d be great to overcome his hatred (fear) towards the ocean. He’ll just stand by the water and let his feet soak in, only extra careful. You know, just to feel the waves crash against them.

He took his time walking towards the water. A part of his brain screamed to go back, yet the other wanted to take the ‘risk’.

‘I’m gonna do it’ he told himself.

He walked slowly towards his friends (who were in the water). Brendon eventually caught him, a too-big grin on his face. Ryan only smiled encouragingly and called him over.

Patrick smiled back as he suddenly got a burst of confidence. He sped walk the rest of the way. 

The touch of cool water against Patrick’s feet sends a shiver up his spine. It wasn’t necessarily bad. It was probably just the excitement.

As he felt himself grow wet, he laughed joyfully. Forget it. He’s getting in deeper. He just felt himself getting all wet and thought _‘maybe it’s not so bad'_. The water was up to his thigh now.

He leaned down and ran his hand through the water. He smiled and walked in deeper until it was up to shoulders. It wasn’t too different from regular pool. He submerged underwater to get the rest of his body wet. 

When he came back to the surface he caught Brendon’s smirking. He smiled in return, swimming and keeping himself afloat. 

“Patrick watch out!” Ryan shouted, pointing behind him. Patrick immediately turned to said direction.

He saw the enormous wave heading toward him. Panic coursed through him as he tried to get away.

He knew how to swim. Waves are just powerful ridges of water that literally take you away. He tried to swim back, yet the wave was faster. 

Patrick was taken aback by the hill of water  He could no longer feel the ground underneath his feet. All of the sudden he was submerged underwater. It was taking a whole lot of effort to get to the top. He  cut through the surface and he inhaled a long breath of air, only to be dragged down once again

He could hear his name being called from afar. He couldn't distinguish it, but it must’ve been Brendon or Ryan.

Thankfully he soon felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him up towards the surface. He took another long, deep breath as he tried to steady his breathing.

He kept his eyes closed after what he’d just experienced. He leaned into whoever was holding on to him. 

He simply relaxed against the muscular body as he felt his own pass through the water. 

He was suddenly lifted bridal style when the unknown person walked and laid him down on a clear spot on the sand. Patrick opened his eyes slowly and met the stranger’s whiskey brown eyes. Embarrassingly enough, he began to cough although the stranger’s face was so close to his.

“Who are you?” Patrick managed, staring suspiciously. He was still a bit light headed from the lack of oxygen a while ago.

“My name is Pete, and I just saved your life” ‘Pete’ responded.

It took Patrick a few seconds to realize who the guy was, due to the thorn necklace on his collarbone. Of course it had to be the lifeguard.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I think so?” Patrick responded, though it sounded more of a question.

He then just realized the group of people surrounding the both of them, including Brendon and Ryan.

“Alright everybody he’s fine. You can all go back to what you were doing” Pete shouted, shooing them away.

Everyone began to leave with the exception of Brendon and Ryan, who stayed behind and hovered over the body of their friend.

“I’m sorry man. I shouldn’t have pressured you to join us” Brendon apologized.

Patrick chuckled.

“No it’s already Brendon. I enjoyed it for a while before what happened”

“You want us to stay with you?” Ryan offered.

Patrick waved them off.

“Nah you guys have fun”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’ll watch over him” Pete added.

Brendon and Ryan shrugged and made their way back to the water. 

“I recommend you to lie down for a few minutes before going back to the water” Pete suggested.

Patrick sat up and began to protest.

“Nope. Never. I’m never going in again. Ever” Patrick disputed, 

Pete laughed and took a seat right beside him.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“I literally almost died!” Patrick cried, motioning towards the water.

“Okay, sounds fair. Here, I’ve got an idea. What do you say I take you somewhere safer this Saturday night at 8?” Pete suggested, lowering Patrick’s hand and keeping it between both of his.

Patrick tried, he really did, to keep himself calm. He was internally screaming and just plain freaking out. The hot lifeguard was holding his hand.

On the outside he must’ve seemed very calm, since Pete said nothing.

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked cautiously.

“Exactly what you think” Pete answered suggestively.

Patrick felt his face grow hot as he visibly gulped. He answered with a quick nod, since he knew there was no way he’d be able to form a proper sentence if he tried to speak.

Pete grinned and pulled out a pen from his shorts pocket.

“Great! Just give me your phone number for details. I gotta get back to work”

Patrick gave another nod and took Pete’s arm, writing his digits on Pete's palm.

Pete stared proudly at his hand, and while doing so, Patrick took the chance to place a quick, soft kiss on his cheek. He immediately retracted and hung his head shyly.

‘ _I fucked up_ ’ he thought.

Pete smirked and glanced up. He lifted Patrick's chin and kissed his lips gently. The latter was quick to respond as he wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck. His circled themselves around Patrick’s waist.

“Hey aren’t you suppose to be saving lives and not sucking off my friend’s face?” Brendon’s voice interrupted.

They were quick to pull away, both clearly blushing.

“Yes I am, thank you” Pete replied, making a move to stand and brush the sand off of himself.

He offered Patrick a hand, which the blonde accepted gracefully.

“I’m gonna go now. I’ll call or text you” Pete assures, stealing one more kiss before walking away and climbing up his chair.

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, mister” Ryan teased, elbowing the blonde. Patrick swatted him away and followed his two friends back to Brendon’s car. 

Pete’s the only exception he’s ever coming back to this beach anytime soon. 


End file.
